Distinct Perspectives
by whereveryougo
Summary: Marionette: A more in depth look. P/O.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hello. :) This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope it is alright. Set during the end of Entrada.**

* * *

><p>I reach out to hold her hand. To hang on to her. I don't ever want to have to let go again.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Olivia," I whisper, my voice cracking.

How did this happen to us? Everything was great. We were finally going to be together.

How did I not know it was a different Olivia? Now that I do I can see how much differences there were. I was such an idiot. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>His hands feel so nice. For the first time in months I feel safe.<p>

"It's ok, Peter. Don't apologize. You're the only reason I made it through."

Why is he apologizing? I know he could've never known it wasn't me. Hell, _over there_ they even had me fully convinced I was _her_. I'm just so glad to be back. To see Peter's face. It's really him. No more illusions.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

* * *

><p>I want to know what <em>they<em> did to her. She looks so distraught and I can see the pain in her eyes. The pain. Maybe that's what was missing from _her_. Shameless.

She's trying to smile, probably to hide the hurt. She's never been good at showing her true feelings. Maybe it's better I don't know what _they_ did to her. I'm so disgusted already.

I lean forward slowly and carefully to give her a kiss on the forehead. I want her to know that I'm here for her now, and always. But I also feel like I should give her some space.

Why did this have to happen to us?

* * *

><p>As he leans in to give me a small kiss I close my eyes and take it all in. His lips are so warm and comforting. I'm finally back. I'm home. It'll be hard to get over what all has happened to me, but I can do it. With Peter, for Peter.<p>

Everything can go back to normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. More to come soon.<strong>


	2. Lingering Memories

**Somewhere between Entrada and Marionette. Olivia's first night back.**

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't. Please. Stop. PLEASE," I yell pleadingly as I'm getting injected with God knows what. They're about to take me to be chopped up before they send me back over, so they can experiment on my insides. To these people I'm no more than an animal being prepared for slaughter.<em>

_As the guy drags me to the lab I kick and scream trying to free myself. Not that it'd do much good, though. They've added security since the last time I escaped. My fighting quickly stops as what he injected me with sets in. Apparently it was some sort of sedative. After I go limp he easily gets me the rest of the way._

_I can't move. I can't see. I'm stuck on my back looking up into a bright light. I can hear a couple of faint voices over to the side of me._

_One of the voices gets closer. As they get right beside me they block out the light overhead._

_Once my eyes adjust I see Walternate standing over me holding a huge knife. He lowers it slowly to my head with a smile on his face, torturing me as much as he can right before I die. He's definitely the last thing I want to see on this earth._

_In one swift movement he cuts open my forehead._

_I think of Peter._

* * *

><p>I jolt awake screaming at the top of my lungs. My hair is stuck to my face from the cold sweat. It takes me a second to catch my breath.<p>

"It was just a dream, Olivia, just a dream," I say, trying to calm myself.

Only it wasn't just a dream. Something like that could've really happened, was so close to happening. If it wasn't for the Broyles _over there_, I wouldn't be alive right now. If he would've been just a few minutes later than he was, I wouldn't be alive right now.

I let a few tears fall while thinking of him and how he died saving my life. Me, someone from a different world, when he had so much to live for in his world. He was willing to leave his wife and kid that needed him for me. But not only for me, for his universe. I have to keep the promise I made to him. I have to save both universes. Only, I don't know how I'm going to do it. I don't know how I can save anyone. As I think about over there more and the large task in my hands a loud sob escapes my mouth.

I have to compose myself quickly and get out of bed so I can get ready for work. I know Broyles is letting me have some time off after all that's happened, but I need to be working. I may not be as emotionally stable as I should for my job, but I need to try. I have to keep myself busy. Free-time is not something I need an abundance of right now. Time just allows for more thinking. Thinking of all the things I'd rather forget.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon.<strong>


	3. The Confession

**Beginning of Marionette. Peter's pov. ****Some dialogue a little different from what was in the episode.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Walter! We have to go help out with a case!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As I'm driving I start thinking of Olivia and all the things she doesn't know that happened over here.

"You are going to tell her Peter, aren't you?" Walter blurts out, as if reading my mind.

"Tell who what?" I ask, even though I already know what he's talking about.

"Olivia, and what you and the _other Olivia_ did. Sexually, I mean."

"I know what you mean, Walter. And I'd rather not talk about this with you right now... Or ever, really."

"She deserves to know."

"I know, and I am going to tell her everything. Once she gets back to work at least. She's supposed to be resting at home after all that's happened. I need to give her some time."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so."

I don't want to have to tell her what I did. I feel like such a sick person and I'm not sure what she'll think of me after she knows. Telling her will probably ruin everything that we had and everything we were about to have. I don't know what she went through over there and I don't know how she's taking it.

I need to tell her in the right way. I have no idea what that way is, but I have some time to think about it. She has to understand how I thought _she_ was her and how badly I feel. How much like a fool I feel. How sorry I truly am.

When Walter and I get to the crime scene I see Olivia standing there waiting for us.

Dammit, you have got to be kidding me. I'm glad to see her, but now this ruins any plans I had for time to think. I don't want her to somehow find out from someone else on the job, so I guess I'll have to be telling her sooner than I thought.

"Olivia? Shouldn't you be taking a break?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to be working, there was no need for me to take off."

Hah, yeah, no need. She just went through God knows what in another universe for weeks. I don't see how she does it. She never ceases to amaze me with how strong she is.

"Well, welcome back."

* * *

><p>After finding a guy with his heart stolen at the scene, Olivia and I had to come find a Doctor Ross that was his prescribing physician.<p>

I know I probably shouldn't tell her now, but she brought the subject up, and we're alone. There probably isn't going to ever be a good time to tell her, anyways, and who knows how long Dr. Ross will be busy. I might as well get it over with.

* * *

><p>I can not believe how I handled that. I needed to think about what I would say better. This was too much of a touchy subject to just wing it, which I'm usually great at.<p>

Why couldn't she have taken some days off? I had to go and tell her that the _other Olivia_ was quicker with a smile and less intense. It hurts to remember the look on her face when I said that. I did not do a very good job convincing her that I have absolutely no feelings for _her_.

Then once I actually broke the news, that was even worse. For the brief moment she showed how she was actually feeling, at least. She tried to cover it up and say what she thinks I want to hear, but I saw it in her. _They _hurt her and now I just hurt her more. She's the only one that's getting double the weight from all of this and there's nothing I can do to help that. I feel so helpless.

To top it all off, we got interrupted before I could even explain myself any better. Now what am I supposed to do? She said that we were good. Maybe we are, but what if we aren't? She probably isn't going to want to be left alone with me for a while after that conversation. I don't care, though. I have to make this right some how.

"How did she react?" Walter asks when I get back to the lab.

"Surprisingly well." Way, way too well...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I captured Peter's character well enough. I definitely feel more comfortable writing from Olivia's pov, haha. More to come soon!<strong>


	4. Over the Edge

**Middle of Marionette. After Olivia's breakdown. Her pov.**

* * *

><p>My uncontrollable sobs won't stop. I am disgusted by everything that's going on and I feel like I might explode or go insane if I don't calm myself down soon. Before I do anything rash I try to pull myself together and throw on the clothes I had on earlier. I don't even look into the mirror before grabbing my keys and rushing out of my apartment.<p>

Once I get into the car I realize driving may not work too well. I can't stop crying and it isn't making it easy to see. So I jump out, slam the door, and just run.

* * *

><p>I don't know how much longer I can go for, but I just keep pushing my feet forward as fast as I can. I can't even remember the last time I went running, but I couldn't stand being in that house any longer and there is no where else for me to go.<p>

I thought everything was going to be ok, but I was blind. I didn't see what happened here while I was away. Or maybe I just didn't want to see. The hints were everywhere. I mean, right before he came back over here with _her _I had told him that he belonged with me. So of course they would've gotten close when they came back. I just couldn't let myself think about that possibility. I pushed it as far away as I could, holding on to that little piece of hope that it wasn't true. I always push things away that I don't want to deal with, that I can't deal with. It's beginning to make things worse for me in the end, though.

Once he told me that they had slept together all the hope I had got crushed. I almost wish he wouldn't have told me. I just wanted to move past what happened over the past few weeks, but there's no way that's going to happen. I forgot that _she_ had a big impact over here, it wasn't just me being kidnapped _over there._ Now I can't help wondering if he still has feelings for _her_. How could he not? I'm sure he doesn't approve of what _she_ did, _she_ used him, but how can you become that close to someone and not develop any feelings at all for them? I don't know if our relationship is ever going to be the same again and I hate that so much. I just wanted to be with him, and he actually wanted to be with me, and now that's all ruined.

As if _her_ ruining my relationship with Peter wasn't enough, _she's_ ruined everything else as well. No matter where I go, I see _her_. Once I got home and saw the damn tattoo on my neck, _her_ tattoo, everything wasn't mine anymore. _She_ wore my clothes. _She_ slept in my bed. _She_ was living my life. I had to wash _her _out of everything, but of course there already had to be a load in my washer. And of course Peter's shirt had to be in there. That just shoved in my face more of the fact that he was with _her._ He was with _her_ in my house. He was with _her_ all the time. They slept in my bed. My own house isn't even mine anymore.

I slow down to a walk so I can catch my breath and see where I ended up running to. Coincidentally I'm near where I usually go for drinks so I decide to stop in for one. Anything to get my mind off of today.

After taking a few shots of whiskey my mind seems to weigh a ton less and I definitely feel a little better. I decide I need to stop and head back home before I end up drunk. I go ahead and hail a taxi anyways, just because my apartment is a little too far away and I'm exhausted from the run here. I must've been going for longer than I thought. I really don't want to go back home, but it's late and I can't think of anywhere else I could go.

Once I get back I don't even pay attention to the mess I made. I go to my closet and grab a blanket that I can tell wasn't used by _her_ and curl up on the couch for what will probably be a sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! More to come soon.<strong>


	5. Breaking Down

**Marionette ending scene. Both povs.**

* * *

><p>As we're driving to where Barrett is I can't help but think what Olivia getting short tempered meant. Is she mad at me? Is she just so frazzled by everything that she took a little of it out on me? It's probably a little bit of both. I said we should just forget about it but I decide to ask her anyways.<p>

"What was that about, back at the federal building?"

"Me getting angry? I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. I thought we were dropping it?"

"We are, I just need to know how you're feeling. You don't have to tell me now, but I can't stand not knowing what's going through your head any longer. I'm not going to go with it and act like we're ok if we're not. If we need to talk about or fix something you need to let me-"

"We're here," she says cutting me off and jumping out of the car.

Great. That went well. Now I'm even more confused. She heard me, though. I want to try to fix things if they're broken, so maybe she'll come around soon and give me some answers. Hopefully they're the ones I want.

* * *

><p>I wish Peter would just leave me alone. I need time to think. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know if we're ok or not. Well, we're obviously not ok, or at least I'm not ok. I can't figure out what I want anymore. I definitely can't figure out what I want here, though. I have a case to focus on.<p>

…

As we settle everything I can't help but think about what Barrett said to me.

"When I looked into her eyes it wasn't Amanda." This man loved her so much he could tell the person he brought back wasn't the same just by looking into her eyes. Why didn't Peter do that for me? He should've been able to look into _her_ eyes and know that it was a different person. _She_ is so different from me. Yeah, maybe _she_ was a good actress, but _she_ is too different from me to not slip up the whole time _she_ was here. Peter was with _her_ almost 24/7 and he didn't suspect anything. He loves me, doesn't he? Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought. I can't handle this. I don't want to be with him anymore. I have to get away from everything before I go insane.

* * *

><p>When I start walking to the car, planning to go for strawberry milkshakes with Walter and Olivia, I spot her sitting with her head in her hands. Shit, here we go.<p>

"Olivia? Are you okay? What is it?" I say trying to place my hand on her shoulder for comfort. She jerks away as I touch her and I notice her head shake slightly. This can not be good.

"You know what Barrett said? He said that he looked into her eyes, and he knew it wasn't her." This can not be happening. I feel so sick, so guilty. Speak up before you lose her, dammit!  
>"Olivia..."<p>

…

"...and I don't want to be with you anymore. _She's_ taken everything." What just happened? I can't lose Olivia, I can't. Why can't she tell that I'm hurting too? I feel so bad for not being able to tell the difference, and now I'm definitely not ever going to be able to forgive myself. I knew we were going to have problems, but I never thought she would leave me because of all this. I can't believe this is happening.

"I'm sorry." It takes all my strength not to cry right there, but I have to keep my composure. I have to get Walter home. He'll find out soon enough, but I can't take him asking me questions about it all right now.

* * *

><p>I fight the tears as I walk quickly to my car. I can't believe I just ended things. Is that even what I wanted? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I feel like my head is going to explode thinking about all of this.<p>

Once I get home I throw all my stuff onto the table and collapse onto my bed. I break into sobs, not even trying to hold anything in anymore.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**I was planning on writing through 6B, but decided to end it here because I'm ready to move on to other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. :) **


End file.
